


Last Seen in San Francisco

by orphan_account



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: F/M, Gangs, Kidnapping, M/M, Mystery, Police officer Kellin, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin Quinn is a police officer, and he is assigned to cleaning the file rooms after getting the chief, Katelynn mad at him. Bored, he looks through some of the unsolved cases, and one of them catches his interest. The kidnapping of Victor Fuentes, from a year ago.</p><p>As Kellin takes it upon himself to find out what happened, drama ensures, and suddenly, clues connect and Victor Fuentes might not be as far gone as everyone thinks. Kellin knows he is the only one who can save this case, but is he up to the test?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this won't be updated at least until 'It doesn't REALLY mean anything' is finished, but here's a little preview...

"Hey, Kells," says Katelynn to me, oozing persuasion. "So, I'm going on a date tonight,  and-"

"No." I tell her. I know where this is going, and I can't babysit mine and Katelynn's daughter, Copeland. "I can't and you know it. I have work tonight, the night shift you asked me to cover so that you could go on your date."

"Da.nm it, Kellin, she's your kid too!" Katelynn argues. "And you can't argue that I was cheating again, I've shown and proved to you time after time!" Yeah, so when me and Kate were dating, about five years ago, I got her pregnant and when she told me I thought she had been cheating on me. We broke up before she found out, so I thought maybe it was some other man's, but when she was born it was obvious I was the father and Kate was the mother.

I love Cope, I really do, but I'm not going to be able to pay my rent if I don't work tonight, plus I've been housing and taking care of her the last three days, and she wears me out. I need a break, even if that break is work.

"No, Kate. I've had her the last three days! And I really need to work tonight, paying for things for Cope and skipping work to watch her makes me barely able to pay my rent! Find someone else." I say. It maybe unwise to argue with the chief of police, though.

She twists her face in annoyance. "Fine. Just make sure to clean the filing space as well, you'll obviously have enough time." I groan internally. The janitors always forget the filing space, and it gets really dirty. Cleaning it would involve a lot of work. "Oh,"she adds before she walks out the door. "Make sure to clean any dust of the files. I'll be checking in on it tomorrow."

I sigh in annoyance. "Okay, Kate, whatever. " before she can make it out the door I yell one last thing at her. "Hey Kate!"

She turns around. "What is it now?" She's obviously irritated its taken this long, and I can tell she's really excited for her date tonight, I think she really likes the guy.

I smile at her. "Go have fun on your Date! I hope it goes well!" Her face softens, and she smiles back at me.

"Thanks!" She almost turns away, but she adds one last thing. "But your as.s will still be fried if that filing room isn't spotless!" With that she walks out the door, and I chuckle at her antics. After we broke up, we were awkward for maybe a week, but we quickly shifted from boyfriend and girlfriend to best friends.

An hour later, there's only two officers here . Usually the they'd be more officers, but tonight it's just me and officer Sykes. Crime as been low recently. It's currently 9:00, and I have nothing else to do, so I walk over to the filing room. 

It's fu.cking disgusting, and I groan out loud. Sykes hears me and laughs. "Yeah, I heard Kate tell ya to clean that, mate. Have fun!" I just flip him off, and walk in. It can't be that bad, right? No, it's worse than that.

The ring room has row upon row of filing cabinets, all with the details of unsolved crimes. The solved crimes are filed in a separate room. This room is huge, and covered in dust. There's spiderwebs, and random trash. I have a long night ahead of me.

A few hours later, all I have to do is clean the dust off of the files. I curse Katelynn in my head for making me have to clean this stupid fu.cking room. I'm exhausted already, but at least this won't take too long, right?

     Wrong. It took forever. I was working on one of the last ones, when a case from a year ago caught my eye. 

     Victor Fuentes, Abduction

     It listed a bunch of info, like how it was suspected to be a Mexican gang that abducted him, not aliens, how it was put off as unsolved a year ago, and how he is only four years older than me. The thing that really caught my eye was the photo. 

     Sure, it was partly because this dude, Victor, is pretty hot, but it is also because his face... it's familiar. I feel like I've seen him before, but I am sure I don't know him. It says he went to the same high school, but he's four years older than me, so he graduated the year before I was freshman. 

      I clean off the file, but don't put it back. Instead, I take it to my desk. Maybe Victor Fuentes is not as missing as he seems. Maybe Kate will let me re open the case.

      With that thought, I finish cleaning. I don't know why I want to find Victor so much, but I feel like it'll back to me soon how and/or where I've seen him before.


	2. Chapter 2

flashback

I am currently in my car, the one I had a year ago. I crashed it a few days after this event. I am on the highway, in a traffic jam. "Fu.ck!" I exclaim. I dial Kate, I have to tell her I'll be late for work. 

"Kellin?" She asks, "What is it?" I sigh.

"I'm in a traffic jam, Kate. It's gonna take me forever to get out of here, I'm going-"

"To be late?" She asks. I wince at her harsh tone. I've been late a lot recently, and she's not very appreciative of it.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Kate. I promise I'll be on time tomorrow!" I say. She sighs, and I grimace. This isn't good.

"Fine, Kell, but if you are late one more time-"

"I know, I know." I say to her, then we say goodbye and I hang up. The traffic jam takes forever to clear out, and during the time it lasts I find myself behind many different cars, either because they were trying to get out faster or I was.

One if them had three dogs. I wrinkled my nose in distaste when I saw that, I would want to be out if here fast too, if I were them. Those dogs looked rowdy. Another car was so beat up it was ridiculous. I think I legit saw duck tape holding parts of it together.

The last car I was behind before I finally got out of the traffic jam was a van, navy blue. There was a boy in the back, he had long, wavy, brown hair, and he looked Mexican. He was gorgeous, but annoying. He kept hitting the window and mouthing words at me. 

I assumed he was just another person being rude to cops, just because some of us are rude or bad doesn't mean we all are! So I ignored him, and went on my way when I got out of the traffic jam. 

When I finally made it to work, Kate exclaimed, "Finally! We need you to work on a case. You have the choice of a robbery that we can't track them down and they're murderers, or some Mexican dude getting abducted." 

I remembered the annoying Mexican guy, and said, "Ok, robbery." I didn't want to deal with more Mexicans.

She nodded. "I'll put the file on your desk."

I get a coffee and go to my desk. I pick up the file and start to read, but it goes in one eye  
and out the other. I can't stop thinking about the annoying Mexican. I still wonder what he was saying. 

I could probably figure it out if I concentrate, the memory is fresh enough, but he's annoying and why should I do that to myself? No, I need to work on this case in front of me, not worry about some rude, hot, Mexican.

I wake up sweating. Why did I just dream a memory? Suddenly it hits me. The Mexican abduction, the Mexican in the car. Now that I think about it, the Mexican in the back of the car's appearance matched Victor's. I feel a cold feeling envelop me when I think about the words he was mouthing. Then, they looked like nothing as I was trying to ignore him. But now? I can distinctly match up his mouthing with words.

'Help me'

flashback over

*******

I rush into the office early the next morning. I couldn't sleep after I had my dream, so I started doing the stupid thing and thinking about it. Was my dream real? Oh, of course it was, I remember that day even without the dream. 

Should I speak to Katelynne about this? I don't know if she'll believe me, but then again this isn't even about me. It's about the annoying Mexican who needs to be found. And I think I might be the only one who can find him. 

But wait, how do I know that it wasn't all just a dream? Maybe it was vivid enough for me to think I remembered it? I walk off to Katelynne's office, I think she can help me decide. There is no one in there but her, luckily, and I barge in.

"Kate, I need your help." I say when I walk in. She looks up at me.

"Okay, I guess. By the way, nice job with the filing rooms, except there's one missing. A case about a Victor Fuentes. You know where it is?" 

"It's actually about that case." I tell her. Her eyes widen and her eyebrows raise.

"Oh really? Do tell." She urges me. So I tell her about my dream, and how I need confirmation it was real. By the end of my story her mouth is gaping open.

"Kellin... I don't know if Vic Fuentes was in the back of that car, but I do know that day was very real." She said this this and bites her lip, and looks out of the window. Her eyes look glassy for some reason.

"How?! And... are you alright?" I ask her. She sighs and nods. 

"Yeah, it's just... that very day, my boyfriend, Mike Fuentes-" I interrupt her.

"As in the brother of Victor?" She looks irked, but continues.

"Yeah. Younger brother. I was walking with him...the got stabbed, just randomly by some person. Then more people came, and... I woke up in an alleyway, alone. The only thing left of Mike was some blood." She sniffed. "I reported it to a higher level worker, but there was nothing they could do. Nothing anyone could do."

She laughed darkly. "It's actually almost funny, like a movie moment."

"What?!" I ask her, astounded at her words. How could she be so flippant about it if it'd that important to her?

"Both Fuentes brothers abducted or killed on the same day. It's almost like there was an plan for them to both disappear on that day."


	3. Chapter 3

     I sip from my glass. I'm not exactly sure what I'm drinking, I just told the bartender I wanted to remember tonight but still feel pretty buzzed. Whatever it is, it's not really that great. But when I finish my drink I still want more, and the bartender refills my glass.

     He's cute, I'll give him that, but not really my type. Also he looks like he just turned 21, and I'm 26. If feel a little strange doing anything with him, but by the looks he's been giving me I know he's going to make his move soon. Probably when the other guy a few seats away at the bar leaves.

     Sure enough, when the other guy at the bar gets up to go, the bartender starts walking towards me. And that's my cue to leave. Sorry, kid. I am not a pedophile, and even if he is 21 or so... just no.

     I ignore the disappointed expression on the bartender's face and walk away, paying first of course. Why was I at thr bar in the first place, you might ask? Two words. Victor Fuentes.

     Over the last week I've become certain that I can find him. I even convinced Kate to reopen the case for the time being, but I do have a deadline, and in two months if I don't have any significant leads the case will get closed yet again. 

     I've made a tiny bit of progress, meaning I've looked at Victor's social media. Meaning no progress, because Victor had no social media. Ever. No Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, nothing. I did learn he moved over to California from Mexico at age six and that his mother brought him and his brother there, but their father stayed behind. I don't know why quite yet, maybe there could have been issues with their mother and father's marriage?

     The really interesting thing about this case is that both Fuentes brothers were kidnapped, or possibly killed, on the exact same day. Sure, the same week, month, or year would be interesting too, but the same day? It's practically a scene out of a movie, just like Kate had said. And, their mother had died just a week beforehand. Breast cancer was her cause of death, it's so sad. My uncle had skin cancer and died, it truly is awful.

     I step into my apartment and sigh in relief. Tomorrow is my day to watch Cope after daycare, and that child us draining. I love her with all my heart, but she never gives me a break, she exhausts me! I would still never give her up, though. Never, she's my baby and I'm not letting anything bad come even a little close to her. 

     I remember I never got the mail, so I check it. Trash, trash, letter from Dad A.K.A trash, postcard from Matty, and... what's this? There's a blank white envelope might see in with my mail. No words at all. Should I open it? Maybe it was out in my mailbox as a mistake. Then again, it might be mine. Okay, I'm going to open it.

     There is a simple white piece of paper folded into three sections, a standard size as well. There's only two words on it.

     Stop looking.

*******

     I'm in a blank white room, blank like the envelope. The walls are close enough to touch on both sides if I stretch out my arms, but also at the same time to far to even walk to in a day. It's confusing. Like distance has no place here. The ceiling height is similar, like when you see the moon and you think if you jump you could touch it when it's really miles away.

     There is a gentle tap on my shoulder. I turn around, but no one is there. I feel another tap, and I turn around to gasp. What used to be the spaceless white room is a desert, and the sun is setting. It isn't a desert like sandy, just barren, dry, hard dirt. There's faint tire tracks, like that's the most road there is.

     Right before the sun disappears behind the horizon, a car drives past. It drives by fairly quickly, but it is just barely slow enough to make out one thing. The terrorized, screaming face of Victor Fuentes in the window of the car. 

     I wake up sweating like a pig. Oh god, why do I keep having these nightmares about Victor, or Vic, or whatever he's called? Maybe it's the guilt of not taking his case, of not noticing his pleas for help until it was far too late. But I'm trying!

     The words from the letter thing flash through my mind. Stop looking. What's that supposed to mean? Stop researching Vic's case?  Stop trying to maybe find him, rescue him? I'm just doing my job, excuse you. Peasant.

     Well... it technically wouldn't be my job and it isn't really, to reopen a case. I am technically on a small break, and it would be super easy to tell Kate that I gave up on the case. That Vic is long gone, and he might even be lying in a grave somewhere.

     But at the same time I can't. One, because that would be a very insensitive way to put it to Kate, as she knew the guy, tried her best, and dated his brother who is most likely dead. Two because I feel like I owe it to Vic. He wasn't an annoying Mexican, he was a distressed Mexican, and I should've noticed what he said. 

     Three because Victor Fuentes is a grade A hottie. Like, I wonder if he might really be grateful if I rescue him like a night in shining armour. Hypothetical thinking, of course. It's totally a 'nothing more, nothing less' situation. 

     Whichever reason you choose, I am definitely not giving up on Vic. I owe him. And that as.shole who sent me the note can shove it up his butt, because I swear I will find Vic. If it's the last thing I do. 

     I swear.


	4. Chapter 4

The notes didn't stop. Each were in a crisp, white envelope, and had typed words in the center of the paper. But as the time went by, a month now, the notes messages changed. It went from the first one, stop looking, on to the second one.  
        
     'Okay then.'

      The third one, 'I'll play along.'

      The fourth came with a package. It was a diamond ring, but the diamond was weird. I dismissed it until the fifth came, a golden gun.

     The sixth was a sort of poem. 'A diamond bullet, a gun made of gold, he was covered in blood, last seen in San Francisco.' That was the most recent one. I've been trying to figure out what these letters, notes, messages, whatever mean. Are they, whoever they is, trying to help me? Are the playing with me? 

     A diamond bullet. Wait. The ring. I run to my room, where I hid the packages, and find the ring. I look at the weirdly shaped diamond, and yup. It's a bullet. What the fu.ck? Who would take the time to make a diamond bullet, a gun made out of gold, just to mess with me?!

     Whoever they are, they have deep pockets.

       This is getting fu.cking weird. Not that it hadn't always been. I've been digging into these cases, both of the Fuentes brothers disappearing on the same day, and more and more things keep popping up to worry me.

      For one, all their friends, or what are categorised as close friends at least, disappeared as well, but over the course of this past year. Jaime Preciado disappeared three months after the Fuentes brothers, and Tony Perry disappeared one month after Jaime. All other associates of them more or less said that they barely even knew the four whenever I talked to them about them. 

      I would go to Kate about it, but my deadline is up and when I tried she told me that I didn't have Bradley anything, much less enough to build a case on. I personally just think that it hurts her too much to delve into the past where she still had Mike, she must have really loved this guy.

      My thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door. I go and open the door, prepared to greet whoever it is with an excuse of being sick so as to avoid social encounters, but instead there is simply a letter, identical to the others. 

     I look up and down the hall in confusion. My apartment is in the middle of a long hallway. Even if someone was incredibly fast they couldn't have set the letter down and run all the way down the hall and out of my line of sight in time, and if they could their foot falls would have been heavy and loud. But I didn't hear anything, and whoever put the letter there is gone.

     Should I open the letter?

     I know it seems like a no brained, of course I should open the letter, but I feel like maybe this is a crossroads. If I ignore it or throw it away, I may be able to escape this case, as it feels like it's suffocating me. I used to think I was just innocently trying to help a guy I should've helped out earlier, but from the first letter everything changed to another level.

     There is a new atmosphere to this case, instead of feeling like I'm being a good person, even doing any good at all, I feel like I am being played. And if I am, then what can I do? Should I succumb to the fear that this person is trying to put over me? Because it's obvious that if they are capable of this, then they are capable of much more, and much worse than spooning some random police officer.

     That thought spurts me to take action. The very thought that they can and probable are doing worse, I have to try to stop it. I have to at least attempt to do the right thing, and I am not going tote some person with deep pockets and confusing methods get the best of me.

      And, this person might not even be trying to scare me away. Maybe they want me to find Vic and Mike, that is if Mike is alive. He could always be dead too, it's possible. So yeah, I'm going to open this stupid little letter. 

      The tone of the words is different. I know it sounds stupid, but before there seemed to be a kind of general mocking theme to the little letters and messages. But this new theme? Panicked.

      'You have to hurry and find him, before it becomes too late to save him.'

      What on earth could hold this even mean? Does this mean they are helping? I turn around to set the letter down on one of my kitchen counters, briefly forgetting to close the door. When I turn around, however, there's another letter.

      I can feel my pulse start racing. This is getting fu.cking scary. I never wanted to be targeted. I feel like I'm digging my own grave!

      I rip open the letter hurriedly, and it has a small message, unlike the last one. 'Time is running out, Quinn.'

      I glance multiple times at both hallways leading away from my apartment, even the ceiling. What is going on?! How did this stupid letter get here do fast? It makes sense how people say we fear what we don't understand, because I am so confused and also doubling as fu.cking terrified.

      I try to calm myself down, but when I turn around my blood goes cold. I do remember setting the first letter if today on the kitchen counter, yeah. But there was only one, and now? There's two letters there.

      I slam the door closed, determined not to notice if there's a new letter. This one in my hands is scary enough, they directly addressed me by my last name! It's like... they chose me! I just want to back out of this utter craziness!

      There's a scream of desperation, aggravation, and brokenness building up in my thought when I open the second letter on the counter. It has only two words this time, in the middle of the page as per normal.

     'Tick-Tock.'


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, sorry about this, but I'm not going to be writing fanfiction on this account any longer. I have many reasons, but most are personal. I will be giving this account away, along with the Wattpad account of this as well, you just have to message me about it. I'll check you out, make sure you're okay to have this account, and then tell you the information. There are still many drafts I'm leaving on the Wattpad account, but I also deleted others simply so that I could keep my more original ideas as my own. Remember, message me if you're interested!

-ScarletShadow9


End file.
